The Forest and the Elves
by animebishieluver
Summary: A young girl from our world, a forest that likes her, the elves that find her. Stuff happens. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know, I know, one, I'm an anime writer, and two, this is another one of those stories where the person from our world falls in and does stuff, usually love. But ha, this is not a love story, this is just fun. So sit back and enjoy it people, cause I'm only doing this once.

Chapter 1: Falling and Waking

Terra was freaking out. Not cool! How would you feel if you were on a nice family picnic, happily conversing with your family, and suddenly fell into a hole that took you God knows where? Okay, they hadn't exactly been having a nice picnic or happily conversing, but that was besides the point. The fact that she had been attempting to make everybody else just as miserable as her and had been bickering with her bratty little brother was besides the point. She would haveprefered to leave the trips to Wonderland to Alice, thank you very much!

But no, it was a proven fact that fate hated her. She had realized that right afer she caught her first boyfriend making out with her best friend, but that was besides the point. The point was that she had fallen down the evil hole of doom and landed head first in a lake. In the middle of a forest. In God knows where. Damn you fate, I will get you some day.

At least her tee shirt had dried out quickly. And she was wearing jeans, so she was good for the whole forest thing. And sneakers. Sneakers were good. Too bad she had no clue what she was doing. Oh sure, she was semi-athletic, and her mother had forced her into girl scouts as a child, but gym class and her brownie troop were a long way away.

She had long since given up sulking and hoping for a convinient rescue. Failing that, she seriously doubted hugging a tree and yelling for help like they taught you on Barney would help at this point. Also, she doubted the 'stay put' theory would work. If she was lucky, by the time they found her she have a few bones left to identify her. Nope, that was definately out. So, that left building a signal fire or wandering hopelessly. Unfortunately, they had not quite gotten around to fire building in brownies. Plus she had nothing to build the fire with. So, that left wandering hopelessly. Hurray.

After about an hour of this, her sable hair was matted hopelessly with branches and dirt from repeated falls, which she blamed on the roots that conviniently found their way in front of her feet while she was walking. After about seven roots and eight scratches, she was ready to chop down the forest single handed... Even though she didn't have so much as a toothpick.

Her hazel eyes flashed, "Will the evil trees _stop _trying to kill me!" she shouted angrily. Suddenly there was a massive creaking, and roots moved to the side, exposing a well trodden track. Leading somewhere. Hopefully somewhere non-deadly, "Uh, thanks?"

The trees creaked what she hoped translated into a 'you're welcome.' Deciding that she might as well take advantage of the trees' kindness, she followed the trail. As the sun set, she found herself talking to the trees.

"You know, I think I might know where I am. The only place I've ever heard of having living trees is Middle Earth. Cool, but crappy at the same time. So, I don't suppose any of you could tell me where the nearest civilization is...?" she asked hopefully. Simultaniously, the trees lining the path pointed their nearest branches down the path she was travelling, "Oh, silly me. Of course you would want me out as quickly as possible. Understandable. All I ask is that I not die or become hopelessly lost... Wait, I already am, scratch that. Okay, so not become _more _lost. Lost is bad. Oh well, I just hope there are no orcs around. That would be bad, since I don't have a weapon. Or any knowlege of how to use one."

Before she even completely finished the sentence, she heard a loud thump behind her. To say she was surprised would be putting it mildly. To say that the poor branches on the trees above her were straining from her weight would be more accurate. She turned slowly. When she saw nobody behind her, she took a deep breath. Then she noticed the lump on the ground. Grabbing a large stick, she made her way over to it and poked it, not being able to see it in the failing light. When it didn't move, she stepped closer, noting it's long, thin shape. Carefully reaching out a hand, she felt smooth leather. Grasping it, she realized she was holding a sword. Pulling it free of it's scabbard, she recognized the symbols on it as elfish writing. Hurray, now she was armed. A strong cord was wrapped though her belt loops, strapping the sword to her left side. Convinient that the cord had been there in the first place. She was really starting to like these trees.

"So, I don't suppose you could tell me where I am? I'd rather know who I'm going o be attacked by. So, am I near Lorien, Gondor, Rhohan, Imladris...?" she figured that the trees would be more farmiliar with the old term for Rivendell than the newer one.

Four shakes. Hmm, this could make it easier. Multiple choice. She might even be able to find out what to expect.

"So, first, second, or third age?"

Two shakes.

"Oh good. We're before everythiing happens in the movies, possibly even post-_The Hobbit_. But then, we could be a thousand years or more previous to that. So, has it been two thousand years after the end of the first age yet? One shake yes, two shakes no."

One shake.

"Huray again. So, have the battles begun?"

This was met with what seemed to be confused shaking. How she knew that, she had no idea. She just kind of did. Oh well, she had always been good with plants.

"Um, I guess that's a no. If I were you, I would start to stock up. Big war coming, bad orcs with a fettish for chopping down nice trees. So, there's one thing I'm curious about. There were only two places on Middle Earth where average mortals were able to talk trees... sort of. But that was Fangorn and... that one place by Hobbiton. I forget. But you said we were close to Imladris. How does it work that I can talk to you?"

She was given what she assumed was a tree shrug. Which was really weird looking, especially since the trees were too stable to do more than shake their limbs. But once again, she just kind of understood. Weird, but once again she shrugged it off.

Finally, the last bits of twilight faded, and she settled in for the night. She picked a particularlly old and nice looking tree and snuggled against it.

Sometime in the night, she was awakened by the tramping of feet. She opened her eyes to see that a troop of orcs was barrelling past. The funny thing was, they didn't seem to see her. One stopped and sniffed carefully, but he continued as his fellows out distanced him. She breathed a sigh of relief and snuggled back more firmly against the tree. At this point, she didn't really care how she had been protected, she was just glad to be alive. She fell back into an exhausted sleep.

When she woke again, she stood carefully, pstting the tree gratefully. She noticed with some interest that there was new growth on the tree that she was sure had not been there before, but she once again shrugged it off. Why worry about what she had no clue about?

It was about mid-afternoon when she realized that she was about ready to die of thirst. And she was starving. When she voiced this to the trees, the rustled back and forth, and she realized they were speaking. Creepy. Very creepy. She knew she was going to have to stop soon to rest from the lack of nutrition.

She was just about to stop when she heard the noise of a battles. Swords clashing, roars of pain and triumph, both human and inhuman. She peered over the edge of a cliff, interested and slightly unnereved. Elves and orcs were doing battle in the field below her. They were slightly out numbered, but they were holding there own against the filthy creatures. Perhaps she could help. But what could she do? She wasn't trained for something like this!

Suddenly, a cry of pain caught her attention. An elf had been backed against the cliff she was on and surrounded. He had held his own, but he had just taken a heavy hit to the shoulder. His comrades were too far away to prevent what was about to occur, and the orcs had no intention of letting them get close enough to interfer. Seizing the blade given to her by the trees, she set her face and jumped the few feet that separated them and stood in front of the wounded elf. She slashed the first orc she saw, making her allianse with the elves plain. She didn't even clear his armor, but her blade slid across the armor into the under arm, a weak spot in the armor. Her blade bit deeply into his flesh.

She had no time to celebrate, as the next orc was upon her. She slashed at him, this time aiming, and hitting, his throat. He fell to the ground, bleeding heavily and prbably dead. By now the elves had managed to route most of the orcs, but just as an elf stabbed an orc from behind, he took advantage of her weak stance and lack of armor to stab her shoulder. She winced and clutched the wound. Holding the knife still as his loosening fingers jarred it, she bit her lip. The last of the orcs fled as she fell to her knees and sat back on her haunches.

The dark haired elf before her looked down at her in surpise. Shr looked back, equally surprised. If she wasn't mistaken, she was in the presence of one of the sons of Elrond. Glancing over her shoulder, she realized that the other was the one she had saved. Well, she must be close enough to Rivendell for this to be a patrol. Good, that meant she would be able to get there by herself. Standing shakily, she took stock. Not too bad, the wound to her shoulder wasn't the worst wound she'd had. She couldn't think of any worse ones, but give her time, and it'd come to her.

She looked up when someone gripped her shoulder that wasn't injured. Out of instinct, she grabbed the fingers and twisted sharply. When she heard a slight hiss, she released. Looking up, she noticed that she had grabbed the hand of one of the brothers. She grimaced and apologized.

"Sorry, I don't normally do that. This place has me edgy. So, where am I exactly?" she asked, slightly embarassed.

He smiled grimly, "It's fine. I owe you a debt for saving my brother. I am Elladan, and you are about ten miles east of Rivendell."

"Oh good. I should be able to get there tomorrow. And you don't owe me anything, I'm sure your brother would have been fine without my help," she dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

"Still, I feel I should do something for you. Is there anything you need?"

She wiped her blade on the grass, "No, I think I'm good," just as she spoke, her stomach growled loudly enough for them to hear. The elves that had come up behind Elladan covered smiles. She glared at them, "Well, I should be going. You need to tend to your brother and I need to make camp."

He shook his head, "You're wounded and hungry. Plus, you seem to be traveling alone. You should come with us."

She hesitated. It sounded nice, but she wasn't sure how much she could trust a bunch of elves she didn't know around her. Not because they were elves, but because she was a stranger. Finally, she shrugged, wincing when it jarred her shoulder again.

"Alright, I suppose one night couldn't hurt."

He smiled, "Good. Go get your things and we will make our way to the camp."

She shifted uncomfortably for a moment before sheathing her sword. After a moment, he seemed to comprehend her difficulty.

"That's it?" he seemed surprised. Well, why shouldn't he be? Most travellers were smart enough to carry supplies. Not that she had had a choice.

"That's it," she confirmed.

"When was the last time you ate?" he asked slight concern crossing his features.

"Yesterday morning."

His look of concern heightened. Great, just what she needed, and over protective elf. Let's just hope he hadn't inheirited his father's 'firm' gift of healing. She grimaced. He might try to confine her to bed. Or a bedroll. Whatever.

"Come. You need to be healed more than anyone else here. And you need to eat. And drink," he said firmly, leaving no room for arguement.

She sighed and turned to help Elrohir. Instead, an elf came and picked her up. She protested, noting that another elf was already helping Elrohir.

"Hey! Put me down, I'm fine!"

Elladan called over his shoulder, "You shouldn't let that knife go any deeper or slash it if it fall out. That could happen if you walk."

Terra sulked, but she didn't protest. She knew he was right, and it seemed he had inheirited his father's gift. Firm healing. Huzzah for her.

They had only been walking for a few minutes when they reached a clearing. Packs quickly emerged from the trees, and a fire was started just as quickly. She was placed on someone's bedroll wile water and bandages were boiled. Food began cooking on the other side of the flame. Elrohir was placed on another bedroll next to her. Elladan approached with a small bag which she assumed was his healer's bag.

He grinned at her, "Sorry this has to be me, I'm not as good at this as Elrohir, but we seem to have little choice. So if you could just lay back against that tree and try to relax, we'll do this quickly."

She warily did as she asked, watching him remove alcohol and supplies for stitching a wound out of ihs bag. She realized that another elf was tending Elrohir and was already cleasing his wound. Elladan was probably trying to keep from scaring her, for which she was grateful.

"All right, now we have to remove this blade first," two elves were instantly at her sides, gently holding her arms. She realized that they were there to keep her from struggling, but she glared at them for touching her all the same.

Elladan was studying her wound doubtfully, "The knife is embedded into your ligament. I'm going to have to remove it slowly so I don't do any more damage. Sorry, but this is going to hurt."

She glared at him, "Well, that's reassuring. Just do it already and get it over with."

"Alright," he said, grasping the handle of the knife. Trying to distact her, he tried to make conversation, "So, how old are you?"

She grimaced, knowing what was coming, "Sixteen."

His eyes widened, "Only sixteen? You're brave for one so young," he said as he slowly, aginizingly began to pull. She barely heard what he said after in her haze of pain.

Terra fought her instinct to struggle, tears sliding down her face. The elves at her sides held her firmly in place when she couldn't control her shudders. After a few moments she passed out from the pain.

When she awoke, her nose picked up strange smells. Her eyelids fluttered, letting in daylight from a window. Wait, a window?

"You're awake. Welcome to Rivendell," a male voice spoke from her left.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: And that is where I leave you. Weird, but I like it. R&R, everybody.


	2. Chapter 2: Rivendell and pointy eared de

A/N: Bleh! BORED! So, I'm writing. Hurray for writing! I own nothing but Terra.

Oh, and one more thing. Sorry, but last chapter I screwed up. Leagues, not miles. Thank you for listening to this public service announcement.

Chapter 2: Rivendell and poity eared devils

Terra blinked in surprise. Rivendell? Was that what he'd just said? But why would the elves take her to Rivendell? It made no sense. Well, little sense anyways. She supposed that they had felt they couldn't just leave her in the woods, wounded and all. But to bring her to Rivendell was surprising. Wasn't it the elves' private place? By invitation only?

All of these thoughts went through her head before she even opened her eyes. When she finally did, she found herself in a comfortable room, except for he glaring sunlight in her eyes. she flinched. Bleh! She blinked in surprise at the man next to her. Yep, Rivendell. The house of Elrond. Of course, besides, you know, the guy telling her, the pointy eared land lord was kind of sitting next to her. Talking to her. Okay, now let's think: good or bad? Good that she was safe in Rivendell where magical people like Gandalf occasionally came, who might understand how she had gotten into this mess? Or bad that she had fallen into Middle Earth right before the War of the Ring (if the trees were right, that is)?

Let's go with option number three: I don't really know what to think, and I'm seriously freaking out now. Let's all run away screaming from this nightmare. The trees seemed nice enough.

Except for one thing.

She couldn't go running away screaming because a) she would more than likely be caught before she made it out the door, b) Lord Elrond was sitting right next to her and he had just treated her injuries and welcomed her into his home, and c) there was still the slight matter of her shoulder having had a knife shoved into it. So yeah, she was stuck. Okay, technically she could still run away screaming, but that wouldn't be nice.

Wait...

Who said she had to be nice?

Oh yeah, the whole part where she was in a foreign... world. And she had nowhere else to go. No supplies. And the next 'homely house' was god knows how far away. Bad idea. So, the pointy eared guy hovering over her face, now frowning from her lack of response is gonna want an answer.

"Hi," she said. Well, more like croaked. Um, water please?

"Here," he said, bringing a cup to her lips and tilting her head up to sip at it.

After taking a few sips and pausing to get her breath, she glared at him, "I can do that by myself, you know."

The strangest expression crossed his face then. Itwas somewhere between amusement and a stern scowl.

"You will not be able to put weight on your shoulder for some time. I was saving you the pain that attempting to sit up would cause."

She looked away to the window and huffed. She heard him chuckle in amusement. She briefly turned her attention back to him long enough to deliver a scorching glare before she returned her gaze to the window at his still amused expression.

"What is your name?"

She looked at him, startled, "What?"

"Your name," he said patiently, "You saved my son's life, my sons brought you here, we tended your wounds, and we have cared for you since you passed out. I would think that we might at least exchange names."

"Terra."

He blinked. He was probably a little surprised. Her name would be odd here.

"I am Lord Elrond. This is my home."

"Nice to meet you. I would shake your hand, or bow, or whatever, but I'm kind of... incapacitated. Or whatever," she glared daggars at the window and hoped the softly blowing curtains would burst into flames.

She could sense the amusement in his voice. Damn him. Damn the elven race in general. Damn this stupid world into the firey abyss of hell. She hadn't even _liked_ Lord of the Rings, and here she was, stuck in the thrice damned world. More proof that fate hated her. Yep, she was once again screwed royally. And what was worse, she sucked out the outdoors. Great, just perfect. Well, if she truely sucked at the outdoors, she wouldn't have always been good with plants or be able to talk to trees, but that was besides the point. The Lord of the Rings marathon that her firends had forced on her had been the most boring nine hours of her life! Gah! What was she doing here? Why couldn't fate have dropped a fan girls in here?

She kind of jumped when he spoke again, having been lost in her own thoughts.

"I understand. I will have someone assist you in getting up till you are well enough to do it alone."

Well!

Something in her snapped. There was nothing wrong with her legs, or her other arm, for that matter! She focused all her weight on her other arm and pushed herself up. She set her mouth into a thin line and refused to flinch when pain shot through her arm. She swung her legs around and dropped them to the floor quickly, standing up firmly, planting her feet to keep from swaying at the wave of dizziness that struck hard. She looked at him, crossing her arms over her chest as if to say, 'ha! can't get up my ass!' Or at least, that's what she tried to do, but then she staggered. And fell. Into his lap. Not cool.

Fortunately, he just chuckled and put her back into bed, swooping her up easily, as if she weighed nothing at all. It was really quite demeaning. Damn him. She sat up, refusing to lay back down, staring defiantly. He shook his head and propped up the pillows behind her and forced her to lean back against them. She managed not to look like she was sulking. Barely.

He smiled at her, "I owe you something of a debt, young lady. You did save my son's life."

She shrugged, uncomfortable, "Yeah, well, as you said, you helped me, tended me. Now we're even. Now, as soon as I can get up without falling over, I'll be on my way."

He looked stern again, "That will not happen until you have eaten, drank, and slept some more. Elladan tells me that you had no supplies, only a sword. If I may be so bold, what were you thinking?"

His glare intensified. She struggled not to squirm under his gaze, looking at the window once again. Burn, you evil curtains, burn!

"I wasn't thinking of taking a journey, that's for sure. The trees were nice enough to give me the sword."

He looked at her oddly, "The trees."

"Oh yes, they were quite polite. Gave me a path, sword, directions, answered a few questions, you're looking at me like I've lost my mind," she continued calmly, enjoying the odd looks he was giving her.

"The trees spoke to you?"

"Of course not! Trees can't actually speak. They pointed, cleared paths, shook their branches, whatever it took for me to understand. They seemed to have no such trouble with me."

He shook his head, "That's not what I meant. Trees don't normally speak to mortals. Not in this area."

She shrugged again, this time in polite confusion, "Don't ask me. All I know is that they were nice, polite trees."

He raised an eyebrow, "You've spoken to trees before?"

"No, it kind of came as a shock when the forest moved in response to my inane ramblings. At least it was a good shock. Until they dropped the sword on the ground behind me. I think I jumped about ten feet off the ground," she said sheepishly. He chuckled softly.

"I will hae to ask Mithrandir about that," he said, still chuckling slightly.

She suddenly cocked her head, narrowing her eyes. Why was she saying so much? She could not attribute it solely to her tiredness. Evil person, taking advantage of whatever it was. Wait... Mithrandir? Wasn't that Gandalf? Gandalf was here? YAY! He could help her if anybody could!

She looked up, hoping to look imploring, "May I speak with him?"

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and solemn ezpression before nodding curtly and turning to go. She sighed an laid back against the pillows. She quickly devoured the food an eleven maid brought her, and the elf laughingly brought her more.

When Gandalf walked in, she nearly dropped her fork. She choked on the bite of food in her mouth, staring with wide eyes. Okay. Definately Gandalf.

"H-hi," she said nervously, "Um, you know, you being a wizard and all, I thought you might be able to help me with my current situation."

He smiled encouragingly. She swallowed hard, took a deep breath, and continued.

"Um, this is gonna sound more than a little odd, but I'm from Earth. Not Middle Earth. Just Earth. The planet. Not the one we're on right now. A different one."

She didn't even realize she was babbling idiotically till he calmly held up a hand... and put it over her mouth.

"Peace, child. I'm sure we can discover more about this, but first you must calm yourself."

She took a deep breath, her chest rising and falling dramatically. _Die curtains, die! Burn the same color as my face!_

When he dropped his hand, she took one more deep breath before continuing.

"Okay, here's the other thing. See, in my world, tere's these books, and see, they have your whole history in some of them, but in the ones I read, they have the story of the War of the Ring, and the trees said that the warhadn't happened yet, so-"

Once again his and was across her mouth. His face became stern.

"Now, I am going to remove my and, and you are going to sit quietly while I talk. Do you understand?"

Grinning sheepishly behind his hand, she nodded.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: And that's where I leave you. Sorry, but I don't want to be up half the night typing!

wish-for-flight: That's okay! Your opinion counts, especially since you liked my story!

YoukoMana: Haha, I laugh at you! And I just wrote more, so no cursing or I'll have my butterfly minions wash your mouth out with soap! Muahaha! Fear me!

bookworm0492: Thank you! And well, she did kind of save Elrohir's life, so tey couldn't very well leave her in the woods since they had to take Elrohir back anyways...

Arenia Nerawen: Lol, thanks! But now you owe me a review!

Thank yous also go out to CloudGuardian and marcy213 for their encouragement! Okay, R&R, everyone, bye!


	3. Chapter 3: um

A/N: Sleepy... Must... write... fanfic... BLEH! So tired. Yeah, I know I don't update often, but I'm now running two fanfics at the same time. (stupid, bishieluver, stupid!) So now I have to type some of this before I pass out in exhaustion. I refuse to write another disclaimer. If you think I own this, then you're stupid. The owner happens to be dead. So HA! If I own this, I'm a ghost an I'm haunting YOU!

Chapter 3: we're thinking...

Terra settled back onto her pillows, allowing Gandalf to speak. He paused for a moment after removing his hand from her mouth, stroking his beard as though out of habit before speaking.

Thus come we to my current situaton. All of that had happened to me. And I would just like t point out that none of this was my idea or fault. I blame the system! Why, you ask? Err, um, I don't know who else to blame, heheh. So anyways, back to Gandalf and me, him stroking his beard, and me, willing the curtains to a firey death.

"Your situation is unique, however, I wish you to keep that which you told me between us alone. Do not mention this, even to Lord Elrond. events must remain, or they could undo the very fabic of time and throw not just our world, but all the worlds into chaos," he said.

I nodded, in silent agreement. I wasn't sure why I had blurted all that out. It was slightly out of character for me. But then, blind panic does things like that for you. I sat thoughtfully in silence as Gandalf allowed me to think on what he had said. On the other hand, perhaps Gandalf needed to know. At the very least, I would have one ally in the come years, if I didn't fall through another hole in the ground and land in a new world, or by some chance return to mine. In a way, I sort of hoped I would stay here, at least for a time.

Finally, Gandalf stood. Feeling that I was supposed to, I sat up and turned my hips till my legs were hanging of the edge of the bed. He smiled and walked uot the door, allowing me to slowly make my way to the wash basin nearby. Screw Elrond's orders, I had to get up or I would go crazy.

That is, till she tripped over something because her total concentration was on staying upright. Falling forwards with a shreik that could've shattered glass, she landed with wide eyes and a dull thud.

_"What the flying shnark was that!" _she snarled. She turned around around to see the rug had flipped up a corner and tripped her. Scowling as I stood again, I muttered under my breath about conspiracies, elves, and scheming wizards. Just as I regained my feet, a dark-haired whirlwind slammed through my door, across the two feet that separated us, and swept me off my feet. No, not in the flutter-my-eyelashes-and-sigh-happily way, either. The holy-crap-somebody-just-slammed-into-me-they-must-have-a-death-wish way.

I opened my eyes to... THE EVIL TWIN TERROR NUMBER 7.84! Why 7.84, you ask? I don't know, I just wanted to be different. For those of you wondering, evil twin terror number 7.84 is Elladan.(Henceforth refered to as ETT# 7.84) Just so you don't get confuzzled. I do. I get confuzzled a lot. Then I start to ramble. Ramble ramble ramble. Hey, that'd make a great song! It'd be perfect with the conga!

What I didn't know was that at some point in time I had stopped thinking and started speaking aloud. Then started to go around the room doing the conga. And then there was the little matter of the staring. Oh yes, lot of staring. Especially since evil twin terror number 5.79 (now refered to as ETT# 5.79), aka Elrohir, was standing at the door, also staring. Stare, stare, stare. Fun stuff.

Anyways, back to the present. So, I was doing the conga, and they were staring, and I froze, realizing that I was not only dancing, but also singing the ramble song for no apparent reason. Then I remembered I didn't care, and continued dancing. Hurray for that.

"Hey, ya wanna do the conga with me?" I asked. I'm not quite sure why I was all giddy, but hey, I was having fun.

They were giving me THE LOOK. Now, I would like to point out that THE LOOK stopped having an effect on me the first time me and my friends ran around a mall together in umbrella hats with stickers that said, 'Mommy's little helper,' and, 'I know my ABC's.' May I mention the fact that we were like fifteen at the time? Yeah. We made lots of people smile. (1)

ETT# 7.84 stood up and tried to look all dignified after his rather un-elf-like fall. Is that a word? Oh well. Don't know, don't care.

"I'm afraid not, Lady Terra. My father as requested your prescence in his office," ETT# 7.84 replied, brushing himself off.

"Okay," I said, switching from the conga to the macharina. Is that how you spell that? Once again, who cares? I made no move for the door.

A few minutes of me dancing and the twins staring, somewhere between amusement, confusion, and slight fear. (2) Muahaha, I have you exactly where I want you! (clears throat) Sorry, aspirational villan mode took over for a moment there. But never fear, I'm back to normal... sort of... At last, ETT# 5.79 spoke.

"Aren't you coming?"

I paused, allowing a blank look to come across my face, "OH! You meant now? Why didn't you say so!"

With a cheerful and rather stupid looking grin, she waltzed past the twins, rather literally, spinning her imaginary partner down the hall before slowing to a skip. When she realized they weren't behind her, she turned and raised an eyeborw.

"Coming? I don't actually know the way, I'm just going with it," I said happily. Ah, they have reached the stage of dumbfoundment. Good, good, my evil plan was working. Muahahaha! So anyways, tey came over and took the lead while I skipped around them, chattering happily. Don't know why I'm so happy and hyper, just am.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: I know, I know, it's really short! And I've NEVER put out a chapter this short, but I have stuff to do, and school's started, and I can't update as often.

1- Based on an actual event, except I wasn't there.

2- "somewhere between amusement, confusion, and slight fear" are NOT my words. It's an awesome phrase I borrowed from another fic called Realistic Fiction. It's in the anime section under Yu Yu Hakusho.

Me: Also, **I will be putting this story on hold **until I complete my other one. It was rather stupid to try and take on two stories at once, and not at all fair to my readers. Fear not, however, for I have but two or three more chapters to write inmy other story. So sit back, relax, and REVIEW! Until next time!


End file.
